fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dykk Baratheon
Dykk "The Black Stag" Baratheon '''is the youngest child of '''Phillip Baratheon, who, in turn, is the firstborn of Lord Godric Baratheon . He is the younger sibling of Edwin and Shireen Baratheon. After the deaths and abdication of may in his family, though, he found himself named Lord Paramount. Appearance Dykk Baratheon shares semblance to his stoic ancestors, standing tall and lean. Having always struggled to put on weight growing up, his body, while not especially brawny, bears very little in the way of fat. This physical trait helps explain his outstanding agility. Jet black hair flows from his scalp, though the length of the hair varies widely, at its longest it grows to his shoulders, at its shortest it barely touches his ear. Due to this, he can be hard to recognize for those who have not seen him in some time. Though, generally speaking, his shimmering eyes are unmistakable. It is said that the pale blue eyes are luminous, as though a spirit lives within them. Some have likened it to a lonely lighthouse in the fog of Shipbreaker Bay, casting its beacon to warn sea-weary sailors of the dangers ahead. This trait has doomed his ability to hide he feels, as any who look deep enough in his eyes can extract the emotion within. A well-maintained beard emphasizes his sharp jaw, further complimenting his good looks. Many courtiers at Storm's End agree that Dykk is the most handsome of the Baratheon brood. Hushed whispers and giggles surround Dykk's name also for his veracious appetite in women, earning him the reputation of the most well-endowed in the Stormlands, living up to his namesake. Personality Being the youngest sibling in a high house has allowed Dykk to grow with a modicum of autonomy. And, as with many others in his position, this had led him to a childhood of trouble and mischief. And, being that Dykk managed to get away with most of what he attempted, he never totally outgrew his rebellious streak. However, his rebellion had remained utterly domestic, often sneaking out, moving where he pleases, when he pleases and with whomever he pleases. It is this last detail which is of highlighted importance, as he has grown into quite the hedonist in adulthood, often finding it hard to focus on anything else when a fair lady enters his view. Dykk can seem quite quiet to those who do not know him, often resulting in him removing himself from social gatherings to take the company of himself. He has always withdrawn from this strata of life as it rarely arrived without responsibility, something Dykk feared worse than death. This phobia has stunted his growth as a politician severely. Furthermore, he was quick to flee the Maestor's lessons. Despite these flaws, his family and close friends both see the gleam of Dykk's potential. He is a fun-loving young stag at heart, many times lighting up the room he is in with his clever and witty remarks. Some find him to be resoundingly frustrating, while others see him as the outstandingly charming young man he can be when he wishes to be. Another endearing trait of his is his remarkable duty to his family. Having been carefully fostered by his father, Dykk will always answer his family's call and shall not back down, no matter what. He tended to be called upon to accompany family members as their guardian, in recent times, he has been seen serving his grandfather, helping to represent House Baratheon in the wake of King Vaeron's assasssination at "The Black Feast". History-''' '''Childhood Even as a small child, Dykk was said to be a nightmare for the maids of Storm's End, constantly hiding from and playing tricks on them. Even his own mother, Lady Mycella Wilde, found it possible to subdue the mischevious child. By his fifth nameday, Dykk had found a new hobby, climbing. Often times, he would awake before the rest of the castle, and sneak out of his room through the window. Initially, he would use this as a way to get away from punishment for trouble he'd cause. However, it was not long before he began using it to cause trouble. He would scale the exterior of the castle to his sister's room, where he would wait to scare her. This did not last long, as once his mother rose, the punishment was swift. Instead, Dykk began just exploring the castle by way of the exterior, where, again, he found himself in trouble after spending half a morning on one of Storm's End's many roofs with a dislocated shoulder. He had attempted to climb to its peak when a storm caused his hand to slip. While he returned to climbing as soon as he could, the injury left him with a dislike of storms and he claims he always feels a deep sense of apprehension in his gut whenever the clouds overhead darken. Despite this setback, he climbed to top of the castle's highest tower at the age of twelve, a feat he is still proud of into adulthood. To this he has never admitted, however, it is rumored that there is something which was written up there by Dykk. Regardless, There have been none to attempt to confirm this rumor. Dykk spent the years following attempting more ambitious climbs, each one more dangerous than the last. On at least three occasions, he was caught climbing down upon the climbs of Shipbreaker, though it is known he climbed these rocks many times before. His mother and father were running out of ideas to help discipline their rambunctious fawn. Shortly after Dykk's 14th nameday, his uncle, Syman Baratheon, called upon Phillip to allow Dykk to accompany him on some of his many hunts. He reasoned that the thrill of the chase would "drag the man out of him, kicking and screaming". After a great deal of hesitation on part of Lady Mycella, Symon was finally permitted to bring Dykk on a hunt in the forests adjacent to Storm's End. As predicted by his uncle, Dykk quickly became enamored with hunting,and experienced some of his quickest growth. His uncle had dubbed him "Greenhorn" in relation to a young stag, whose antlers had only just erupted. After some pressuring by Dykk, Symon and even Phillip, the fawn was allowed to go on longer, more exotic hunts. On these hunts, Symon used the extensive amount of free time with his nephew to tell him a great many of the stories linked to the Stag. And when he did, he did not spare the boy any details. Even getting in trouble with Lady Mycella after Dykk recounted exactly how in-depth Symon was in his telling of Dykk's favorite tale, the story of King Robert Baratheon. Like a flame, this kindled the sparks of pride in his family, young and hungry. However, these sparks were snuffed out swiftly after a hunting accident left Dykk with a long scar, starting at the bridge of his nose, and running below his left eye before ending near his ear. Upon seeing this, Lady Mycella forbade Dykk from accompanying his uncle on another hunt. Had his mother been told the true story, the maelstrom's fury would have been likely unbridled. However, this truth was withheld from her after discussion with Phillip, In reality, what happened was that their party was ambushed by a group of bandits, the struggle was brief and Symon emerged victorious. Nevertheless, Dykk had scarcely escaped death by a bandit's blade, only barely grazing his skin before the man was dispatched by his uncle. Dykk was 15 at the time and had little idea on how to defend himself in that moment. So, instead of punishing Symon, Phillip charged his brother with educating Dykk more deeply in combat. Adolescence In the year following the fawn was drilled heavily, picking up swordplay with a sort of bored ease. Within a couple months of beginning his rigorous training, he had defeated a sizable portion of other squires at court, but this never sparked the same flame visible as when he was among the trees, and he soon began skipping these training sessions too. His family would search all those places which he had used growing up, but they were never successful in finding Dykk. They would initiate searches only to find that he would sneak back into his chambers, unbeknownst to the search party. This game of cat and mouse continued, with no end in sight. That was, until, Dykk had been followed one morning by his father. Phillip had awoken long before the sun even showed signs of rising and observed Dykk climb from his window to the courtyard, and from the courtyard, over the wall and out of the castle. Despite his obvious anger at his son's defiance, he could not but be impressed by the how nimble and quiet his movements were. After multiple attempts to follow him, having lost his tracks a handful of times, finally he came upon his son's hideaway, deep in the forest of his first hunt, perched up among a rocky cliff was a cave, which had been converted into a rudimentary shelter. Again impressed by Dykk's handiwork, he chose not to punish the boy, instead making a deal with him. In exchange for buttressing this abode so that it may survive longer than a moon and also for keeping its location secret, Dykk would meet his father outside the walls of Storm's End every morning for training. Adulthood This deal proved to be remarkably proficient in satisfying both sides., and Dykk flourished. His fighting became renowned as among the best of the knights at Storm's End, few having forcing him to yield, and those few times it did come, it came with the demands for rematches until the other knight was defeated. This persistence alone was a major key in the Stag's growth as a fighter. And in return, Dykk's knowledge of the forest grew immensly, and he became masterful in combat when it occurred in the forest. Furthermore, his escape from the courtlife was kept such by his father's silence on its location. Dykk came to look as much of a man as he was, the last of his baby fat being trimmed off through his long trainign sessions with his father. Dykk, however, is eternally unable to stay totally out of trouble as this newfound skill came with a new feeling, one of lust. Against the advice of his siblings, he became quite the lover, and with ease as many of the girls at court had become enamored with the incredibly handsome young stag. Dykk's name became a common one among the handmaidens' whispers. Most everyone in Storm's End knew of his sexual prolificacy as he had slept with the majority of the maidens in the castle. This, obviously, drew a great deal of attention to him, both complimentary and not. Dykk handled this publicity in the same way he always had, seclusion, though, he rarely was alone on these outings. It is said that there are a number of women, all under one roof, who he makes love with regularly, this is, of course, only rumored. Introduction to the Game of Thrones The Black Feast ' At 22, he was requested, at behest of his father, to visit King's Landing and aid his Grandfather in whatever was required. He had also hoped that, with the grand feast to celebrate King Vaeron's return to health, that the boy would find a woman which could wholly handle or subdue his appetite. However, this trip took a nightmarish turn as after returning from the Gardens following a brief conversation with 'Esme Tyrell, Dykk witnessed the King and many other drop dead. He quickly located his Grandfather and escaped the erupting chaos. The Investigation Shortly after the tragic events unfolded, Lord Godric had named himself "Marshal of King's Landing" and called on Dykk to aid him in his investigation into the events which had just unfolded. Only to have their efforts immediately halted as the Godswood of King's Landing was set ablaze. Dykk and his Grandfather were among the first to arrive on the scene and organized the emergency response. While, the organization was very much the work of his Grandfather, Dykk's efforts did not go unnoticed by those who were witness to the fight as he worked with an unrelenting will and remarkable efficiency. To lengths that he collapsed from exhaustion after the blaze was defeated. He takes no credit, though, instead redirecting praise to his Grandfather for organizing the response. The respite following was short, however, as it is discovered that, while eyes were upon the smoke darkening the horizon, the assassins were believed to have struck again. This time raiding a brothel in the silk district, dubbed "The Mockingbird". This was no ordinary brothel, though, this brothel was frequented by Lord Corly Manderly, who considered its walls a second home, perfect for plotting in secret. This raid was well planned as the assailants rushed the Manderly men, slaughtering everyone, including Lord Manderly. The assassins were careful in also covering their tracks, killing all the whores which worked the establishment to ensure a minimal number of witnesses. In the wake of this bloody mess, Dykk was sent to the scene to pick through the ashes and see what could be found. Aftermath of the Investigation Dykk's clever mind led to multiple possible leads, however, after the beyond questionable judgment of his Grandfather, including the premature execution of the only woman who was believed to be involved, the trail went cold. Furthermore, the fact that Godric chose to execute the woman before every lord and lady in the realm, severely damaged his credibility as those remaining looked to pick through the ashes. The result of this was the independence of the Kingdoms of Dorne, The North, and The Vale. As well, as the Velaryons, headed by Valena Velaryon "The Queen of the Seas", who stole the Royal Navy upon her departure. The Iron Isles claimed independence, though, through a deal with the new king, King Victor Lannister I, they still keep close ties with the Iron Throne. Once more Godric made an odd choice, imprisoning family members of the Starks, claiming that they were traitors and should not be allowed to leave until the North re-entered the Kingdoms. However, this only led to an assault by the New Prince of Dorne, Prince Kaskeron Martell, Dykk was present during the attack, killing the guard of the Prince, the first man he had slain. Dykk often says that the face of the man still haunts his dreams. 'Introduction to Responsibility (WIP)' The Meeting at Blackhaven Dykk and his Grandfather left shortly after this, returning to Storm's End. Being home was a welcome relief for Dykk, however, it was short lived as he and his father were sent to a meeting called by Lord Edric Dondarrion at his family home in Blackhaven. This meeting turned out to be less than savory as Edric worked to strip the Baratheons of their title of Lord Paramount, and following the decisions of his Grandfather, it was hard to make a case on why they should not. Dykk did not waste time before leaving the city, accompanied by a Knight of the Order of Grey whom he had met on the journey to the city. In a sick twist of events, however, his father and uncle died in a fire later that night, the cause of which is unknown. Reeling from the event, Dykk sent for his Grandfather, as well as men to return to Blackhaven to send word to his sister and to bring her home. Only to find out the next morning that his Grandfather had died, expired due to the extreme heat of Dorne and his older brother had abdicated, isolating himself in Storm's End. In this way, in the blink of an eye, the boy who never expected to inherit anything was left as the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. 'The Journey West' The days following being named the Lord of Storm's End, Dykk was called to Casterly Rock to meet with King Victor following the Meeting at Blackhaven, regarding the future of the Stormlands. Dykk answered his liege's call and rode west, never having the opportunity to mourn his losses. He carried this weight with him for the whole of the journey to the den of the Lions. In his party rode his Grey Knight companion and the mysterious Latvick "The Hunter-Phantom" , a dangerous man who had worked for his Grandfather, and whose service continued for a time with Dykk. . While traveling on the Roseroad , Dykk's party met a Red Priestess by the name of Aellia. Tensions quickly flared and the lone traveling priestess showed the extent of her madness and power by setting Latvick's horse ablaze. This resulted in steel swiftly meeting her throat as the party took her horse and goods as repayment for what was lost, before leaving her on the side of the road. Dykk's morale continued to falter as they arrived at Highgarden. He had hoped an old friend would be there, sure enough, she was. Here, he found a short respite with the Lord and Lady of Brightwater Keep, Ser Hilden and Esme Tyrell. During this, he was treated with such hospitality, it is said that the maids of Highgarden still watch for banners of gold on the horizon. The effect of these trists were easily eclipsed by him being witness to the marriage between his hosts. A ceremony of true love, Dykk could not help but be truly moved and uplifted by it. The start of a new life binding two as one, helped offset the wounds left by the losses he had experienced only days prior. Temporary as this effect may have been, Dykk gives great credit to the event for helping him through the meeting he would soon have at Casterly Rock. 'An Unexpected Aquaintance ' The rain poured upon the riders of gold and black as they made their way up to the mighty castle of the King's family. As they rode past docks on their way up to the Rock, Dykk saw a particular ship which caused his heart to drop. Specifically, he saw the gray sails and sigil of the Direwolf, and before he knew it, he stood upon the dock, before the ship. He could not explain why he had approached the ship, or the firey haired woman who watched the crew remove luggage. Every step closer he could feel the knot in his stomach tighter. Here he met Princess Ericka Stark , more specifically, one of the Starks whom, at the orders of his Grandfather, he had held hostage. What was worse for the young Stag was that she had, in fact, forgive him for what he had done. A pardon he could not give himself. And so, with this pardon came unending waves of guilt, as well as a commitment to make up for what he had done. He could not explain why, but, for the first time in his life, he felt responsibility, as well as the will to see this through. This would not be his last time speaking with the Princess several times would follow this meeting. At first by random chance, cementing the idea of an unbreakable bond between the two. He treated these initial meeting with caution, and fear. A fear that he may scare her, or worse, scare her away, another new feeling for Dykk. Soon, though, the pair would become closer, and would seek out one another's company as a romance began to form between the two. 'The Tourney of Casterly Rock' Entered into all but the horse race, Dykk expected to keep his troubled and stressed mind preoccupied while at Casterly Rock. In this way, he attempted, quite ineffectually, to free his mind from the burden of responsibility, atleast for a time. In reality, his only real success was in the archery where he humiliated the competition and came away with the first place title. Though, Dykk cannot accept the credit totally as he had received a favor from Princess Ericka. A favor that Dykk would go on to give most credit for his stellar performance to. In the same instace as Dykk had received the favor, he also stole his first kiss from Ericka marking the first moment of true romance between the two. Next came the joust, an event Dykk had next to no experience in, but, in his desperation for a distraction, entered himself in. This inexperience showed as he was unseated from his horse incredibly early on. Finally came the melee, prior to this, however he had his first meeting with the newly-crowned King Victor Lannister. In this meeting, Dykk was forced to face the reality of the situation in the Stormlands, as well as the possibility of his family losing their spot as the Lord Paramount of the kingdom. These thoughts refused to leave him and, through this, his focus was marred in the melee, culminating in a swift elimination. While he recovered, though, he was visited once more by the beautiful Stark Princess, Ericka. Who had seen the performance and witnessed him take a battering. It was a meeting that Dykk would not rememeber much off, but one that would make him even more curious about the red-haired girl. The last event of the tourney was not so much a competition as a celebration: the masquerade ball. While Dykk's costume left little mystery as to who hid beneath the mask, it did earn him his moniker of the "Black Stag". He would spend the majority of the night with Ericka, stealing away to the Golden Gallery for a time before returning to the feast. Dykk would find little interest in the rest of the gathering, finding it too reminiscent of King's Landing. He would, however, enjoy a conversation, initially unknowingly, with King Egil Harlaw , after being drawn in by his intricate costume. The two managed to find a fair deal of common ground, and Dykk walked away happily, having made a friend. Shortly after this conversation, Dykk would leave, long before the festivities would come to a close. 'The Meeting at Casterly Rock (WIP)' 'Recent Events' Category:RP Characters